


But I Hate Dogs

by HeroMaggie



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anders is a horny mage, Anders is going to get a tattoo, Gen, Nathaniel has a tattoo, nothing goes as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders toyed with the empty ear piercing as he sat in the small shop watching Nathaniel get worked on. Looked painful, he thought idly. All those needle pokes. Still, the finished product was beautiful. And tempting. And Maker knew, if getting a tattoo would get Nathaniel into bed with him, then he'd get a tattoo.</p><p>A simple little phrase by Nathaniel was all it took to talk Anders into getting his first tattoo. Sadly, it didn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Hate Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaverikLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverikLoki/gifts), [Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/gifts).



> This companions my Fevered Dreams story - explaining that pesky little tat that we saw on Anders...or at least ONE of the pesky little tats...
> 
> For MaverikLoki and Penbrydd - because you two are such GREAT sources of inspiration...

Anders toyed with the empty ear piercing as he sat in the small shop watching Nathaniel get worked on. Looked painful, he thought idly. All those needle pokes. Still, the finished product was beautiful. And tempting. And Maker knew, if getting a tattoo would get Nathaniel into bed with him, then he'd get a tattoo.

It had all started several days ago. Nathaniel had been practicing in the yard at the Vigil, shirt off because it was hotter than rage demons out there. Anders had been sitting in the shade admiring the bunch and release of back muscles, the sheen of sweat over tanned skin, and making plans to try again to get into Nathaniel’s pants. The twang of the bow and solid thock of the arrow hitting the target barely distracted him anymore. He was too busy appreciating the curve of Nate’s shapely ass.

Anders whistled, a cheeky chirp that had Nathaniel shooting him a peeved look before taking the opportunity to stretch. Hands reached to the sky and Anders forgot to breath for a moment when all that tanned skin slid over well-defined muscles. Nathaniel held the pose for a count of five and then gracefully brought them down to touch toes. Now Anders tilted his head to better appreciate the more pronounced curve of ass. And that’s when he saw it.

Pants dipping as Nathaniel moved, a hint of color appeared at his right back hip. Anders leapt up at that, his eyes fixed on the hints of blue tickling tanned skin above breeches. “What’s that?”

Nanthaniel had looked down to where Anders was pointing and then back up at the mage, a flush filling his cheeks. “Nothing.”

“That nothing looks a lot like something,” Anders had said with a slight leer, dodging flailing hands to grasp the side of sweaty breeches. He tugged down on the fabric and exposed part of a tattoo – a deep blue and yellow griffon curving over his hip. “Maker’s arse, that’s sexy. I just want to lick it.”

“You’re incorrigible ,” Nathaniel said, his voice filled with mild annoyance and some heat. “Quit. We’re in the practice yard.”

“So let me take you to bed so I can properly enjoy this,” Anders grinned, trying for a seductive. “Come on, Nate. I know you’re interested.”

“Horny mage,” Nathaniel said, amusement filling his voice. 

“Mm…you have no idea.” Anders pressed against Nate’s side and leaned forward a bit, “Come on, I want to see what else you have hidden in those tight pants.”

Nate finally broke down and grinned, “No.” 

Anders sagged in defeat, “One day you’ll give in.” He said, shooting puppy-dog eyes at Nathaniel.

“Do you have any?” The question was casually asked but made Anders’ perk up. 

“You asking me what’s under my robes? Because…” Anders waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “We could go to the bathing room…”

“Maker! Do you have a tattoo, you barmy mage.” Nathaniel was chuckling now. At Anders’ head shake he quirked up an eyebrow. “Want one? I find them sexy.”

Those words were what had propelled Anders into asking if Nate knew anybody. Which had snowballed into today – him sitting in this tiny shop watching a very big man named Riley dip needles into ink and jab them into Nathaniel.

The things he would do for sex, thought Anders. 

Before he was even close to being ready, Nathaniel was done and it was Anders’ turn. He fidgeted slightly and then thrust the paper with his chosen design at the man. The big man looked down at the picture, looked at Anders, and burst out laughing. “I’m not putting that on you.”

“Why not? I like cats!” Anders was indignant. It was his shoulder getting poked. He should get to choose what went there.

“The tradition is to get a mabari for your first tat.” Riley chuckled and patted the chair.

“I don’t want a mabari. You have a mabari, Nate? I don’t want one. I don’t like dogs. I’m a cat person,” Anders was devolving into sulking.

“I do. I’ll show you later if you’re good,” It was as close to a promise of seeing Nate naked as Anders had managed. Still, to go through life with a drooling dog stuck on his body...

“No, I want the cat,” Anders folded his arms and looked stubborn.

“Come on. I’ll do both. The dog and the cat.” The big man tried again.

“Nope. I hate dogs.” Anders was firm.

“How can you be Ferelden and hate dogs?” Riley narrowed his eyes on Anders.

“I’m not Ferelden. I’m…nevermind. That’s going to end in a lot of explanation. Look, don’t be tit. I want the cat.” Anders had moved across the small room to stand toe to toe with the man. He hadn’t been sure if he had even wanted a tattoo but now it was a matter of pride.

“Nope. Dog or nothing.” Riley said with a shrug, turning to drop the paper in the stove he used to cauterize the needles. 

“You can take your dog and shove it up your ass,” Anders yelled, diving for the paper, knocking Riley firmly in the chin with a flying hand as he tried to keep the paper from burning. If he couldn’t have the tattoo, he at least wanted the drawing. Riley dropped the paper, the drawing fluttering to the floor. Anders scooped it up, triumph short-lived as Riley thumped him on the head with one big meaty fist.

Anders went down like a lump.

A short time later, he came to with a throbbing head. He appeared to be in a room of the Crown and Lion, tucked into a rather comfortable bed, and without robe or smalls. Slowly, he brought his hand up and healed the small lump and headache. It was only after his headache had subsided that he realized that wasn’t the only thing throbbing.

He fought off the covers, kicking them nearly across the room in his haste to get uncovered. Jumping up, he ran to the mirror sitting behind a dressing screen. Turning, he let out a shocked gasp and then a laugh. There, tattooed on his right ass cheek was the cat – a fluffy little beastie curled up tightly with a fluffy tail that…and Anders laughed harder… curved around its body and ended in what looked like an arrow – directly at his asshole.

At least it wasn’t a mabari, thought Anders.


End file.
